


[Podfic of] Raccoon/2020 - Soulmate Goose of Enforcement

by carboncopies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate Goose of Enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Ceewelsh.Author's summary: A goose comes to 2020 to lead him to xyr destinyPodfic length ~00:02:40
Relationships: Raccoon/2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic of] Raccoon/2020 - Soulmate Goose of Enforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raccoon/2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771669) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh). 



> This is chapter seven of the drabble collection by Ceewelsh, linked above. 
> 
> Also I hope that was a vine reference in there, but if not that's fine. I read it like the vine anyway 😂

Cover art by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)

Podfic length ~00:02:40

File size 15MB (wav) 

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tTMGRZ1xBThfCzUi8ZjBtUhI8q4JR5Hh/view?usp=drivesdk). 


End file.
